


Примирение

by LS777



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS777/pseuds/LS777
Summary: Глупая ссора. Строптивый омега и настойчивый альфа. небольшая пвпшка)





	

-Отпусти! Не хочу, – взбрыкнул Нил, вырываясь из кольца рук альфы. Коул быстро нагнал беглеца и вжал его в стену. Альфа заскользил руками по стройному телу омеги, оглаживая сквозь тонкую майку соски и припадая губами к шее. Нил чуть отклонил голову, чтобы открыть доступ к шее, чего уж греха таить, это была его излюбленная ласка, но не переставал сопротивляться, ладонями упираясь в грудь возбужденного альфы.

Коул не обратил внимания на эти попытки и усиленно покусывал шею, поднимаясь выше, к уху и засасывая мочку. От этого Нил тихо заскулил. Коул знал тайное место омежки, от ласки которого тот становился послушным. Поэтому никак не ожидал удара в пах острой коленкой, отчего тут же отскочил и упал на колени, сжимая пострадавшее место.

-Нил, черт тебя дери! Хочешь оставить меня без яиц? – прохрипел альфа.

Чуть улыбнувшись, омега отошел в сторону и присел на кровать.

\- Я же сказал, что не хочу, но слов ты не понимаешь. Поэтому приходится прибегать к экстренным мерам, – ухмыльнулся Нил.

Все еще придерживая пах, альфа поднялся и сел рядом. Обиженно смотря на омегу, Коул дотронулся до его ладони, лежавшей на одеяле.

-Нил, малыш.. – прошептал альфа, на что омега фыркнул и отвернул голову.

Этот жест разозлил альфу, и, ощерившись, чуть выпуская клыки,  он одним движением завалил омегу на кровать, придавив собой. Захватив его запястья одной рукой, другой Коул стал расстегивать джинсы омеги. Нил, попытавшись выбраться из захвата альфы, понял, что ничего не получится и замер.

Почувствовав, что тело под ним больше не сопротивляется, альфа стянул джинсы, а затем и трусы с Нила. Сидя на бедрах омеги, Коул масляным взглядом рассматривал упругие половинки нежно-розового цвета. Омега, уткнувшись носом в подушку, не шевелился. Коул снял с него  футболку, оголив ровную спину и лег на омегу, опираясь на одну руку, чтобы не раздавить парня.  Жадно втянув воздух возле шеи Нила и наслаждаясь сладким запахом клубники, Коул  снова захватил в плен нежное ушко, просовывая внутрь язык, втягивая мочку в  свой рот.

Омега шумно выдохнул и завозился.

-Тише, милый. Уже прошла неделя, как я приехал, а у нас до сих пор ничего не было, я безумно  скучал, – зашептал альфа, потираясь о ягодицы омеги вздыбленной ширинкой.

-Как будто сам не знаешь, почему, – пробурчал в ответ омега, – И сними уже одежду, не в ней же ты трахать меня собрался?

-Ты не сбежишь? – насторожился Коул, боясь оторваться от столь привлекательного тела.

-Нет, – тихо шепнул Нил. Коул тут же слез с омеги, начал быстро стаскивать с себя футболку и джинсы, посматривая на Нила, который лежал в той же позе, не шевелясь.

Член уже стоял, болезненно выпирая из трусов, и альфа, сглотнув слюну, с рыком снял их и снова навис над омегой. Проведя рукой вдоль позвоночника Нила, Коул стал покрывать спину омеги поцелуями и сжимать в руках круглые половинки. Дойдя до ложбинки, альфа остановился, вновь вдыхая притягательный аромат его омеги. Разведя ягодицы в стороны, альфа приник языком к дырочке, из которой уже вовсю сочилась смазка. В душе  возликовав, ведь его действия не остались без ответа, Коул слизывал смазку и ввинчивал язык внутрь. Омега издал протяжный стон, и стал покачивать попой, стараясь насадиться на юркий язычок и судорожно вцепляясь пальцами в одеяло. Альфа стал просовывать язык резче,  разминать полушария в ладонях, тихо мыча от возбуждения. Оторвавшись от столь притягательного занятия, Коул смочил слюной пальцы и осторожно просунул один в хлюпающее отверстие. Подтрахивая судорожно всхлипывающего омегу, он оглаживал собственный член рукой. Добавил второй палец в раскрытое колечко, постепенно увеличивая темп и напор.

-Коул... – не выдержал омега и злобно зыркнул на мужчину из-за плеча, – Трахни уже меня.

Рыкнув, альфа приподнялся и нашарив на тумбочке презерватив, разорвал упаковку. Натянув на свое возбуждение резинку, он с силой сжал бедра омеги и приставил головку к узкому входу. Толкнувшись, альфа проник наполовину и замер. Нил зашипел, но сам натянулся на член до упора, и чуть повел бедрами.

-Давай, быстрее, – скомандовал омега, приподнявшись на локти. Коул чмокнул взмокшую спину меж лопаток и активно заработал бедрами, вбивая ноющий от напряжения член в нутро омеги и кайфуя от острого возбуждения.

Запах клубники забил ноздри, зрачки увеличились в размере, а дыхание сбилось. Долгожданная близость с любимым выносила остатки разума альфы.

Омега не оставался в стороне, насаживаясь на член, выстанывая «еще», «сильнее», «ммм..дааа», и чуть надрачивая свой налившийся  маленький член.

Выйдя из омеги, альфа перевернул парнишку на спину и припал к сухим губкам, жадно вылизывая языком небо и зубы, прижимаясь всем телом к парнишке. Омега, от накатившей похоти, позволял вылизывать свой рот, шаря по спине партнера и оставляя красные полоски от ногтей.

Коул знал, что строптивый омежка уже через пару минут оклемается, перехватит инициативу, и был совсем не против. Перекатившись на спину самостоятельно, альфа оторвался от Нила. Тот сразу оседлал мужчину и  погрузил в жаркое нутро толстый член альфы, тут же задавая свой темп, шлепаясь ягодицами по сжавшимся яйцам.

Коул положил руки на бедра Нила и с восхищением наблюдал за мелькавшими на его лице эмоциями. Омега охал, закрывал глаза, подрагивая пушистыми ресницами, облизывал розовые губки, водя вспотевшими ладонями по груди альфы.

Внутри омеги было жарко, узко и до невозможности приятно. Коул понял, что долго не продержится и дотянулся до члена омеги, активно надрачивая. Омега заскулил и уже через несколько минут, протяжно мыча, кончил. Сперма окропила живот альфы. Усталый омежка рухнул на альфу и шумно задышал в шею. Огладив спину Нила, альфа увеличил напор и тоже кончил, поспешно выходя из расслабленного ануса, чтобы не завязался узел. Омега продолжал лежать на мужчине, ухватившись за его плечи. Немного придя в себя после оглушающего оргазма,  альфа осторожно уложил омегу на бок, стянул презерватив и откинул в сторону.

-Ты простил меня, любимый? – альфа с надеждой посмотрел в сторону утраханного Нила.

-Хммм.. – задумался омега, потягиваясь всем телом, –Ты укатил в командировку на две недели, даже не предупредив меня.

-Любимый, телефон разрядился и я никак не мог позвонить, ехать заставили срочно, нам нужен был этот контракт.  И я ответил, – виновато пробормотал  Коул.

-Да, ответил. На следующий день! – воскликнул Нил, – Представляешь, что я себе напридумывал. Обзвонил всех друзей,  больницы и морги. Переполошил твоих родителей! Думал, ты меня бросил, придурок.

-Прости, прости меня, – альфа притянул к себе омегу, который стал судорожно дрожать и хлюпать носом, – Отныне я всегда буду предупреждать тебя заранее, мой хороший. Я тебя люблю, Нил, – альфа поцеловал припухшую щечку и стер большим пальцем набежавшую слезу. Омега сам потянулся к губам Коула, зализывая языком то верхнюю, то нижнюю.

-И я люблю тебя, Коул, – прошептал омега, с трудом оторвавшись от зацелованных губ.

Альфа счастливо улыбнулся и завернул обоих в одеяло.

-Надо бы сходить в душ, я весь липкий, – вновь становясь вредным, пробурчал омега.

-Позже, – альфа подмигнул Нилу и вновь подмял под себя того, – После второго раунда.

Омега лишь ухватил Коула за шею, пряча лицо в сгибе, и улыбаясь, ответил: «После третьего. Или ты думал я тебя теперь куда-то отпущу?»


End file.
